Canadian Normalities
by KandaTheAwesomePancakeMaker
Summary: Well, since I'm terrible at summaries, I'll just say this. PruCan. uwu Mostly fluffy goodness, but since I'm paranoid, it's rated T. Please read? I'd like to say it's one of my better stories.. o u o It's set in Canada, just to make it easier. Set at school mostly! R&R?


**Hei~! **

**Kanda here!**

**So, I have this note thing off on my desktop and it's got all my pairings on it.. So. That's what I'm using for now. The order my pairings are in shall be the order of the fanfics I write.**

**First off. **

**PruCan! :D My OTP 5ever. **

**So basically, the plot of this thing is.. sorta like my school? My home life is nothing like Matthew's though. I'm just using my school life for his. idek. Probably'll come to me as I write it. **

**Anyways. On with the story! **

**Just a note. English is NOT my first language, and I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in this.  
**

Matthew Williams was quietly getting ready for school, his brother probably still asleep across the hall. He usually walked to school, since his brother Alfred never bothered to wake up early enough to walk with him. Besides. Alfred had a car, Matthew didn't.

He sighed softly, fixed his glasses that were slowly sliding off his nose, and opened his door to the hallway. He heard light snores from further up the hall and right across from him. Yep. Everyone was still asleep. He sighed, yet again, and walked quietly to the kitchen. The Canadian grabbed a small snack, his lunch he had made sure to prepare the night before, and pushed his glasses up, again.

He went outside, closing the front door, of course, not loud enough for anyone to wake up, because who wanted to be woken up at 5:30 AM? No one in his house, that was for sure.

Matthew was at school soon, and it was around 6-ish. The school library usually opened around 6, and since that's where he usually was in the mornings before school, he made sure to get there when it opened. The librarian was a nice little Belgian girl. Her and Matthew had grown close as friends, as Matthew was always there when she opened up the library.

When Matthew arrived at the library, Bella, the librarian, was just putting the keys to the doors away.

"Hello, Bella!" Matthew smiled happily at the girl.

She spun around and giggled at the voice. "Oh, hello, Matthew~! I just unlocked the doors, so c'mon in." She waved him in as she opened one of the doors.

Matt merely nodded, keeping that small smile on his face.

"So, how're you this morning, dear?" She asked him.

He was setting his bag on one of the tables, and was pulling out some of his unfinished geometry homework. "Hm? Oh. I'm fine," he replied to her simply. "Had trouble getting up this morning, though..."

"Oh? Parents fighting again?"

"Oui.. It's tiring, I'll tell you that."

"Oh, dear, I can imagine. My older brother would fight with my parents all the time, too. You're not alone." Her smile was a friendly smile, but her eyes were sad as she remembered what she had just said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bel.." He sighed a bit.

"Oh, enough of this saddening talk! Want some help with geometry this morning?"

He nodded, smiling sheepishly. Bella simply brought over a geometry book, opening it to the page the boy needed help with, and helped him. Other students came in slowly, sometimes alone, but usually in groups to study or just talk. Bella wasn't one to be mean, as long as they kept quiet and didn't bug others.

It was Matthew's 4th period, which was World History. He had a few friends in that class, like Tino, Antonio, Elizaveta (whom he sat next to), and Vash. Those four were usually his closer friends, especially Vash and Elizaveta.

Their teacher was really awesome, apparently. She would always say that a smart kid in her 5th period class would always call her awesome, which Matthew thought was true. She made them laugh, and she always had interesting stories to tell, no matter what. She remembers Matthew, which Matthew obviously likes, and even calls him and certain people born in other countries, the names of the countries that they were born in. Vash was born in Switzerland, so he's just called Switzy. Elizaveta is called Hungary, Matt is Canada, Tino is Finland, and Antonio is either Tonio or Spain.

The teacher was making them laugh and was telling a story about her old grandmother.

About halfway through class, someone came in grinning.

"Prussia! Why aren't you in class?"

"It's lunch! I'm good. I came to see you and your class. Because I'm _just_ that awesome."

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. As did Elizaveta and Vash. They knew who the self-proclaimed 'Awesome' was at the school. Gilbert Beilschmidt. The albino Prussian-German.

"Well. I was in the middle of the cookie story." She fake pouted.

"Oh, gott! That story cracks me up. So does your grandmother."

"I'm glad then. You should shoo! Go finish eating."

"Nein! I came to see your class too, 'member?" He was still grinning.

"Sure, sure. Make it quick though!"

He glanced around, making little 'I know you and you. Not you. I'm awesome..'-'s, pointing a bit to the students. His eyes landed on Matthew, and he blinked, obviously confused as why he would sit between the crazy Hungarian, and that cheap-ass Swiss-ish. Lizzy made little shooing motions with her hands, her eyes dead serious. Gilbert was grinning again, his mind obviously set on befriending the small blond. He pouted when he saw Lizzy's hands shooing him and so he shook his head.

"Well, I'm gonna go now! Later Toni. Bye Hamilton!" He waved to the teacher and did that weird 'sup' thing to Toni. He then made his way out of the room and back to lunch.

Most of the class sighed in relief, some of the girls sighing as if they were in love, and a few sighed in annoyance.

The lunch bell rang about 15 minutes later, and so they all went to lunch. Matt was walking with Vash to go find the Swiss-ish man's sister, Lili. Once with the little blond girl who clung to her brother's hand, they went to go sit down with their friends at their lunch table. Lizzy and Tino were already there, along with some of Tino's friends, like Berwald, Mathias, and Lukas. One of Lizzy's friends came as they were sitting down.

"Ugh.. What do you want, Demetriev?" Lizzy groaned at him.

"Hm~? Oh! Nothing, dear Hédeváry. Just came to sit, and eat with you!" He laughed softly, grinning.

Lizzy couldn't help but smile, and shake her head. "Fine, Fine. But don't be hitting on me again."

AND THEY ALL ATE LUNCH QUIETLY LIKE NORMAL. (lolcaps)

**I know this isn't a lot.. Compared to what I want to write.. But I just can't really think that well and if I don't save it here, it'd probably never get finished so bleh.**

**Reviews make me happy! So. So. Happy! They make the waffle-beings cower in fear, so I can write this little story. **

**Anyways. A few clarifications.**

**Demetriev = Demetriev Balanescu = Romania. (My fan-name for him, also my Hetalia account on Facebook. Lol.)**

**Lili = Lili Vogel-Zwingli = Liechtenstein. If you didn't know this, then PFFFT. Read some Liech fanfics. **

**Bella = Bella van Jansen = Belgium. Yes she is the librarian. I didn't want her directly in the story as an age grouped friend with Matt because then the story would be all like cliche and stuff. So he goes to the librarian for help. :D**

**Bella's half-brother = Arjan van Rijn (Are-Yan Van Rin) = Netherlands. :u I think I mentioned him when Bella was talking. **

**Berwald = Berwald Oxenstierna = Sweden.**

**Mathias = Mathias Køhler/Densen = Denmark.**

**Lukas Bondevik-Kristianssen = Norway. I'm still debating over Bondevik-Kristianssen, Kristianssen-Bondevik, or Bondevik-Steillsson. Steillsson and Kristianssen are the two last names I'm debating over for Emil/Erikiur/Iceland. Ohgodsee. I still need his first name too. BLEH. **

**I actually do have a teacher named Mrs. Hamilton. And she actually is my 4th period World History teacher. XD And I'm trying to get her to watch Hetalia, but she's so busy lately. ; n ;**

**And, Matt's parents are France and England. They fight a lot. Especially with Al, who sticks up for Matt but Matt doesn't realize it AND SHFSDJGNJFGj . I'm working on incorporating the 'Awesome' into it more. Especially next chapter.**

**BTW. I need ideas for the next chapter. Should it be like after school, or maybe during a period Matt didn't know he had with Gilbert? **

**And I NEED A BETA. (and a computer with internet lol.) If you wanna be my beta, pleeasee ask. I neeed oneee... **

**ohdarniforgotwhatiwasgoingto sayhereOH-**

**The next pairing fic I'm making is a Spamano one, so if you have any ideas, shoot 'em by! Please? The only idea in my head right now is for a oneshot and its based off an rp I had with my English Waifu who still won't reply to my most recent post. #=m=**

**Anyways. Senere! **

**-Kanda**


End file.
